Feel The Chemical Romance
by Demi Sanders
Summary: Morgan e Greg resolveram dar uma chance para eles dois, será que isso daria certo? GRODY.
1. Trailer:

****Bem gente, esse aqui só é o Trailer pra vocês descobrirem o que vai acontecer!

* * *

**O Hospital**

Ele não devia ter ficado em coma! Tudo era culpa dela!

**Um Acidente**

Por causa de um simples engano, ele sofre um acidente de carro.

**A Traição**

Ecklie séria mesmo capaz de ter feito isso? Morgan deveria mesmo terminar com Greg?

**No Apartamento**

Por causa daquela maldita briga ele sai dali muito triste? Morgan deveria ter falado aquilo tudo mesmo?

**O Aniversário?**

Um dia simples e feliz no hospital, Catherine e Sara só foram lá para parabeniza-lo

**Surpresa**

Será que tudo vai acabar muito bem? E que surpresa será essa? Quem fez? Isso você só descobre em "Feel The Chemical Romance" por Demi Sanders, você não pode perder!

* * *

E ai?  
Gostaram do Trailer?


	2. The End

**C'mon C'mon C'mon**

**I said** **Save me!**

**(Get me the hell out of here)**

**Save me!**

**(Too young to die and my dear)**

**You can't!**

**(If you can hear me just walk away and...)**

**Take Me!**

Fazia um bom tempo em que o Greg sofreu um acidente, tudo foi minha culpa, tudo o que aconteceu com ele foi por minha culpa, eu sou a causa de todos os problemas dele, eu que faço sofrer, eu não quero mas ver ele sofrendo, e nem eu por causa dele, não sei nem o que eu faço, eu sou uma droga.

– Senhorita Brody. - O médico entrou. - Devo lhe informar que seu pai lhe ligou, e disse que queria falar com você.

– NÃO QUERO FALAR COM ELE... - Gritei e comecei a chorar.

– Tudo bem... - Ele falou se retirando.

Fiquei observando o Greg ali naquela cama com vários aparelhos ligados a ele.

**Flashback**

**O clima no laboratório era de paz... Ou não...**

– Sanders, quero você na minha sala... AGORA. **– Ecklie falou furioso, sei saber o que fazer Greg se dirigiu até lá.**

– O que eu fiz dessa vez?

– O que você pensa que esta fazendo com a minha filha?**– Neste momento Greg se senta na cadeira.**

– Como assim? **– Falou meio irônico.**

– Sanders, eu não estou em dia para aturar suas gracinhas.

– Eu não fiz nada, Ecklie.

– Pois eu vou fazer de tudo que esse sorrisinho do seu rosto suma, e vou fazer do jeito mas rápido o possível.

– Eu só quero ver. **– Greg saiu de la enquanto pode.**

_Vi Greg saindo da sala do Ecklie, não sabia direito o que eles conversaram lá dentro, mas resolvi não perguntar nada, fui até o Greg e beijei ele._

– Como vai o meu bebê? _– Perguntei manhosa._

– Bem... - _Ele só sorriu e retribui o beijo._

– Vejo que vocês finalmente estão se curtindo. _– DB falou. -_ Mas saibam que aqui é lugar de trabalho. _– Ele falou rindo dando um soquinho no braço do Greg._

– A gente sabe. - _Falei agarrando no braço dele._

– Nunca vi a Morgan tão feliz assim. - _DB riu. -_ Agora deixem de farra, e vamos ao trabalho, preciso que vocês vão ao um Hotel. _– DB falou dando um envelope para nós._

– Okay. - _Soltei do braço do Greg._

– Vamos. - _Greg falou saindo andando._

_Tudo deu certo até agora, fiquei feliz porque á noite tínhamos um encontro duplo, Eu, Greg, Nick e a sobrinha do Dr. Robbins, sempre quis conhecer ela._

_O Encontro foi ótimo, ela era legal. Greg me deixou no meu apartamento, bem que eu queria que ele ficasse mas ele não quis, não queria forçar ele a nada então não resolvi insistir._

**Tudo estava indo tão bem, nada de confusão, brigas, nem nada, o clima estava ótimo, todos estavam felizes ou nem tanto. Ecklie ainda queria acabar o namora de Morgan e Greg, mas não sabia como, ele tinha que fazer com que Morgan terminase e não Greg porque se não Morgan iria sofrer, ele deveria bolar um plano fácil e difícil, que ninguém saiba que foi ele que fez tudo aquilo.**

_Eu era tão lesa, o Greg vivia se jogando em cima de mim e eu nem dava bola pra ele, e sim para o Nick, me arrependo tanto, era uma louca._

– Toc, Toc, Toc... - _Era a Sara. - _Posso entrar?

– Claro.

– O que ta fazendo? - _Ela falou enquanto colocava café em um copo._

– Como assim? - _Perguntei, também eu não tinha entendido._

– O que vai fazer nesse final de semana?

– An... Acho que nada, por quê?

– Porque eu e a Catherine estávamos pensando em fazer um... Digamos que...

– Um dia só de garotas. - _Catherine já chegou falando._

– Como assim?

– Já falei com a Wendy e ela disse que sim! E ai? Topa?

– Sei la, acho que sim!

– Ai. - _Sara tinha queimado a língua._

– Eu te falei Sara... - _Sai de antes que elas sentissem minha falta._

_Fui até a sala de análise de DNA, sabia que Greg estaria lá._

– Oi?

– Oi... - _Greg falou enquanto estava analisando um fio de cabelo._

– Vai fazer o que no fim de semana?

– O Nick me chamou pra gente sair. - _Ele se virou e olhou pra mim._

– Como assim sair? - _Andei ate ele e o abracei, nossas bocas só tinha alguns centímetros de distância, eu podia até ouvir a respiração dele._

– Eu, ele e o David, não precisa se preocupar. _– Então ele me beijou._

– Eu já falei que aqui é lugar de trabalho e não uma sala de Strip Forense. - _DB falou rindo enquanto entrava._

– Acho eu melhor ir.

– Isso mesmo, vai trabalhar no seu caso que é o melhor que você faz! _– DB falou brincando comigo enquanto eu saia de la._

_Procurei Catherine, Sara e Wendy pra confirmar que eu ia sair com elas._

**Vamos, vamos, vamos, eu disse:**

**"Salve-me!**

**(Tire-me desse inferno para longe daqui)**

**Salve-me!**

**(Sou Jovem demais para morrer minha querida)**

**Você não pode...**

**(Se você pode me ouvir, apenas vá embora)**

**Me levar!"**

* * *

****O que acharam?


	3. Let's Kill Tonight

**May your feet serve you well**

**And the rest be sent to Hell**

**Where they always have belonged**

**Cold hearts, colder songs**

**They will play us out**

**With a song of pure romance**

**Stomp your feet and clap your hands**

– Heey Morgan.

– Oi Wendy? Viu a Cath e a Sarah?

– Não, até alguns minutos atrás... E ai? Você vai?

– Sim, acho né... Sim, sim, eu vou!

– Ela ja falou pra você onde nós vamos?

– Não. - _Recebi uma mensagem do D.B. - _Tenho que ir, até mais. - _Sai andando._

_Fui até a sala dele, nada demais tinha acontecido. Só a mesma coisa de sempre, traição, dinheiro estupro, vingança e blá blá blá. Esse pessoal não muda de gosto não?_

**A noite chegava rápido em Vegas, cassinos lotados, homens chapados e muito prostitutas nas ruas.**

**Toda noite a mesma coisa, Morgan só queria ver o que Catherine e Sara estavam planejando para o fim de semana.**

–-

**Manhãzinha**

_O relógio ja estava me pertubando com aquele som inrritante, tava pra dar um pedrada nele._

– If I retreat Words, wars, and symphonies Make room we're taking over here [...] - _Meu celular estava tocando, nessa hora da manhã quem é o doido?_

– Tinha que ser. - _Ri e logo atendi o celular. _– Un... Alou. - _Sorri._

– Acabou de acordar?_– Era o Greg._

– Não... Magina, eu só tava descansando os olhos. - _Falei irônicamente._

– D.B. esta chamando todos para a sala de reuniãos.

– Ja to indo.

– Ja to aqui embaixo esperando por você.

– Ja? - _Falei enquanto me arrumava com pressa. - _Em menos de cinco minutos eu to ai. -_Falei enquanto desligava o celular._

_Terminei de me arrumar, peguei o meu kit e desci, Greg ja estava lá, entrei no carro e fui com ele._

– Bem gente, um "novo" serial killer apareceu, ele tortura as suas vítimas via Internet, quanto mas gente assistindo mas rápido a vítima morre. - _D.B. olhou todo mundo depois de falar. - _Então ao trabalho! _– Ele saiu andando._

_É isso dizia que o fim de semana com a Cath, a Sara e a Wendy estava cancelado._

– Acho que ta cancelado, né? - _Perguntei._

– Você não vai fugir da gente não.

– A gente vai terminar esse caso antes do final de semana.

– Como Sara? O cara comete assinato via Internert.

– Isso é mas fácil que mamão com açúcar. - _Cath brincou._

– Quanto mas rápido nós começa, mais rápido vamos terminar. - _Sara terminou._

_A semana passou rápido e o caso não foi terminado, como eu falei, Cath disse que ainda ia ter, mesmo o caso não tendo acabado, o final de semana chegou mas rápido do que eu pensei e logo amanhã seria o "Grande Dia"._

**Talvez seus pés te sirvam bem**

**E o resto será enviado para o inferno**

**Onde eles sempre estarão juntos**

**Corações frios, canções mais frias**

**Eles vão nos jogar fora**

**Com uma canção de puro romance**

**Pare seus pés e bata suas mãos**


End file.
